tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fruity Mew Mew!
Fruity Mew Mew! (フルーティーミュウミュウ ! Furūtīmyuumyuu!) is the second Mew Mew series created by Japanesenerd247. The story consists of five girls who become the legendary Mews destined to save the world, all while looking cute, too! Story Once upon a time... there was a kingdom where all fruit was born. This kingdom was called the Frumagica kingdom, where the queen makes the perfect fruits to top desserts and to eat alone, which spreads peace all over the kingdom...until the evil King Bland turned all of the fruit into Bland Sweets. Collecting her eight minions's DNA, she sent them to the nearest planet (Earth) in hopes of finding the legendary Mew Mews who would save and defend the galaxy from evil. Characters Raspberry Mizuhiki - Mew Raspberry '(ラズベリー水引 - ミュウラズベリー)'' Raspberry is a happy and fun 13-year-old girl who just loves dolphins and water parks. Just like a dolphin, she eats a lot of seafood and loves to swim. She also has a crush on the handsome Hiroto Akamura. As Mew Raspberry, her colors are raspberry blue and light blue. She also has the Raspberry Harp (since she loves music, too), and her attack is Ribbon Raspberry Harmony. Her DNA is fused with that of Maui's dolphin, making her the leader because the Maui's dolphin is one of the endangered species on the planet. ''Grape Takahashi - Mew Grape (グレープ・タカハシ - ミュー・グレープ)'' Grape is a huge party animal. A 10-year-old who believes that the show must go on, she loves to eat lots of meat, just like a tiger. She also loves to have lots of friends. She also isn't afraid of backing down and will always defend her friends. As Mew Grape, her colors are lavender and purple. She also has the Grape Spear, and her attack is Ribbon Grape Spinning. Her DNA is fused with a Sumatran tiger, making her the brawn of the group. ''Melon Midoriko - Mew Melon (メロンみどり子 - ミューメロン)'' Melon is a geeky yet fun 15-year-old girl who just loves to spend time outside on winter. She loves to roll around in the grass too. As Mew Melon, her colors are melon green and mint blush. She also has the Melon Staff, and her attack is Ribbon Melon Lightning. Her DNA is fused with the Amur leopard, making her the speed of the group and winter survivor of the group. ''Lemon Kiyoshi - Mew Lemon (レモンキヨシ - ミューレモン)'' Lemon is a shy and native 14-year-old girl who loves lemonade. The reason that she is shy? Her mother just recently passed away, and she is always getting picked on by the older kids. As Mew Lemon, her colors are lemon yellow and bright yellow. Her weapon is Lemon Boomerang (she is half Australian), and her attack is Ribbon Lemon Attack. Her DNA is fused with a red-tailed hawk, making her the eyes in the sky. ''Papaya Seibi - Mew Papaya (パパイヤ・セイビ - ミュー・パパイヤ)'' Papaya is a serious 12-year-old girl who is a true vegan and a true straight-A student. A girl who doesn't believe in magic or anything to do with it, she was a little reluctant to be a Mew Mew, until she was injected with animal DNA. As Mew Papaya, her colors are sweet orange and pumpkin orange. Her weapon is the Papaya Rod, and her attack is Ribbon Papaya Magic. Her DNA is fused with that of a mantled howler monkey, making her the agility of the group. ''Apple Akazaki - Mew Apple (アップルアカザキ - ミューアップル)'' Apple, or Appy-san, is a fun and cheery 16-year-old girl who has a huge magical girl action figure collection because she loves magical girls. She watches a lot of cartoons in her spare time, and she also loves apples. She puts apples on nearly everything! As Mew Apple, her colors are infra red and bright red. Her weapon is the Apple Staff, and her attack is Ribbon Apple Spell. Her DNA is fused with a mountain goat, making her the gracefulness of the group. ''Grapefruit Pinkunawa - Mew Grapefruit '(グレープフルーツピンクナワ - ミントグレープフルーツ'')'' Grapefruit is a 9-year-old girl who, despite her name, HATES grapefruit because of its sour and bitter taste. She also loves to have lots of fun, even though she is in trouble most of the time. As Mew Grapefruit, her colors are grapefruit pink and hot pink. Her weapon is the Grapefruit Guitar, and her attack is Ribbon Grapefruit Melody (she is in a band with Raspberry). Her DNA is fused with an island fox, making her the night vision in the group. Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Japanesenerd247 Category:AUs Category:Fruity Mew Mew!